


Innocence

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Colors, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-23
Updated: 2006-06-23
Packaged: 2019-03-28 18:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13909857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: ETA:I wanted to edit the image because she looked a little too pale in this one but I can't upload a new image, so here's a link to the updated version.CLICK FOR THE REVISED VERSION OF ABOVE IMAGE HERE!!I apologize for the lines. As you can see, this was originally pencil drawn and I coloured it a little in PS6.Lily.Reference used.Pencil and Photoshop.





	Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this fanart was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom/profile).

**CLICK FOR THE REVISED VERSION OF ABOVE IMAGE HERE!!**

* * *

I apologize for the lines. As you can see, this was originally pencil drawn and I coloured it a little in PS6.

Lily.  
Reference used.  
Pencil and Photoshop.">


End file.
